


To Love and Protect

by Sapphire_Princess



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness, Q doesn't take anyones BS, Q's cats - Freeform, james doesn't think things through, perceived over protectiveness, talking things through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: James storms into Q Branch filled with assumptions and faces a Q who has absolutely no time for any of Bond's drama, which means they actually have to talk it out.For the lovely The King's Lover.Prompt: Overprotectiveness





	To Love and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [The King's Lover](http://thekingslover.tumblr.com) who made a custom Bond to go with the lovely Q my friend had bought from her etsy shop for my Christmas present. Such a lovely commission process! and he arrived quickly!  
> Prompt was Overprotectiveness and this is what happened ^^  
> Set a year or so after Skyfall and is cannon divergent from the end of that movie.

James walks into Q branch with a cool fury in his eyes. He’s composed and polite with everyone present but no one makes a move to get in his way.  
Even R glances once at him, nods to indicate Q is in his office then goes back to her work.

Q looks up when he comes in, having been tracing his progress by the sounds os his footsteps and the descending silence amongst his staff.

“007, close the door behind you, please,” he says, not looking up from his desk until he hears the secure lock slide into place.

“Q,” James says, letting the fury focus solely on him.

Q isn’t particularly intimidated by it. Most Double Os try to force his hand will their will and he doesn’t budge. This is different, however, but his resolve is the same.

“Bond.” He challenges his glare by keeping his eyes focussed on the blue, blue eyes in front of him.

“I’ve just come back from a meeting with M. It was supposed to be a mission briefing but instead I was told it’s been given to someone else. Apparently there were questions about my suitability.”

“Not all agents are suited for every mission, even the most stubborn ones,” he replies calmly.

James looks thunderous but Q remains unmoved.

“You interfered.”

“I gave advice and my thoughts on the matter when I was asked.”

“Same thing, Q.”

He scoffs. “Hardly.” He stands and leans against the counter behind him where his tea and emergency food supplies are kept. “I was asked to analyse everything and you weren’t the best person for the job. M didn’t have to listen to my recommendation, we’ve disagreed plenty of times in the past, as you well know. And never once have you stormed into my department to complain that my comments swung things in your favour.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“Why? because we weren’t serious at the time? You don’t believe that any more than I do.” They’ve been what they are to each other for about 7 months; having gone from allies to friends to lovers over the course of several weeks after Q found James barely keeping it together in the aftermath of the Silva incident.

“Q.” James is still staring but makes no move to hide the confusion warring with his anger.

“You don’t have to take the most dangerous missions because you want to prove yourself; you’ve done that plenty of times already. You weren’t the best person and 002 is. It’s as simple as that.”

“No, it isn’t. You didn’t want me to go.”

Q shrugs. “There have been plenty of times I haven’t wanted you to go but it’s your job and I will never stand in the way of that. I also won’t send you off with a far higher chance of death than another agent who will almost certainly fair better.” He folds his arms, crosses one leg over the other and waits as James thinks it through. It isn’t pleasant to watch the man he loves like this, nor is it easy to be the person who stood in the way of something he wanted to do.

But when they got together they agreed they wouldn’t coddle the other or become over protective, if they could help it. Q has faired better than James, likely because he works here in the safe confines of Q branch and on the occasional time he’s had to leave for something James has always made sure to be the one to accompany him. Q had understood, as M had taken the excuse to make sure James took leave and Moneypenny always booked them a double hotel room somewhere lovely and secure.

“I wanted the mission.”

Q nods. “I know that, but when I asked you why you wouldn’t tell me and pigheaded determination doesn’t count as a reason.”

James walks around to Q’s side of the desk, the fire gone from his eyes and his posture more relaxed.

“I needed it,” he says quietly, leaning on Q’s desk and resting his legs out to press against Q’s.

He nods but doesn’t say anything else. James never wants to talk about why he has to do that and last time Q had tried to ask they’d shouted themselves hoarse at each other. 

“M said I’m being ridiculous and told me to stay away from his office until I’d calmed down and thought things through.”

Q’s eyebrows raise in surprise and he’s suddenly more interested in what that means.

“What things?” he asks gently, quietly. Wanting to hold James’ hand or pull him into his arms.

“I wanted to go out on one final big mission.”

Q swallows and keeps himself steady as he asks, “Go out?”

James’ eyes flick up to his and then away. “Before I retire.”

_‘That’s unexpected’_

“But M said sometimes it’s best to retire from field duty quietly, so no one out there suspects you’re gone. I thought you were angry with me for handing in my resignation without telling you.” He looks up at Q. “But you didn’t know.”

“M didn’t say anything to me and I wouldn’t pry on you like that, we agreed.”

“We did. And I’m sorry.”

“Yes, well, right now I’m not sure what exactly it is you’re sorry for; resigning from active field duty, accusing me of trying to protect you or not trusting me,” he says, sounding far calmer than he feels.

“All of it and for losing my temper when I know better.”

Q takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “You don’t need to apologise for retiring.” He shakes his head. “As long as it’s what you really want.”

James looks puzzled. “Of course it’s what I want. Q, as soon as I realised there are more important things to me than dying in the field.”

“When was that?” Q asks, his voice very quiet and soft. He’s not sure he needs to know the answer but he’s always been curious.

“A few months ago,” James admits, shifting over so that their legs are pressed together firmly. “But I knew I couldn’t retire completely and the thought of a desk job… well, I wouldn’t be happy and the chances are I’d drive myself and you mad.”

“True.”

“Which leads me to something else I have to apologise for and I’d much rather you hear it from me.”

“You’re the Q Branch R&D transfer M mentioned to me, aren’t you.”

James cringes. “Yes.”

Q laughs at this bizarre piece of the puzzle. “Not content with blowing things up in the field, you’d rather do so here.”

“You’ve always said my notes were useful.”

“When they don’t suggest ‘making it explode’ as a potential new feature, yes.”

“You were right about the pen, it would be dangerous in someone else hands who didn’t know how it was activated, but the other things had merit.”

Q smiles at him. “True enough.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” James says after a moment of silence.

“You’ve certainly done that,” Q replies with a raise of his eyebrows.

James huffs a self- depreciating laugh. “I should be used to things not going to plan but working out anyway,” he tells Q. “But I was so set on this.” He shakes his head. 

Q stands and steps forwards. “I don’t need big, grand-gestures, James.” He lifts one of his legs so that he’s effetely straddling James’. “Just you, happy - safe as well, if it’s possible.”

James puts his hands on Q’s hips. “I know.” He presses their noses together. “I love you.”

Q smiles, pressing his cheek to James’ as he wraps his arms around him. “I love you too.”

“And I do trust you, of course I trust you.” His voice is warm against Q’s ear as the rest of the tension drains away.

“I know that too but, James, you have to tell me these sorts of things.”

“I was going to, I booked a restaurant and ordered a new suit. I could change the reservation and make it for tonight?”

Q shakes his head and kisses James’ cheek. “I think tomorrow would be better.” He was still feeling some what out of sorts about everything; there was a lot to take in. James - retired, James - working within Q Branch, James no longer out in the field.

He holds him higher against him, pushing his face into his neck and some part of him that he’d pretended didn’t exist, relaxes.

***

At home, which is another conversation Q supposes they should have; how James does actually live there and not at his flat. He has a key and all his clothes and books are here. They’re also listed as each others next of kin… Q and James settle in the front room in pyjamas - and no horrible dressing gowns in sight - with steaming mugs of tea and some movie or another on the TV.

“I’m relieved,” Q admits.

James stops rubbing his hand up and down Q’s arm.

“Q, I’d be concerned if you weren’t.”

He nods but though James is still holding him close Q can’t quite look at him.

“There have been times in the past I’ve wanted to stop you from going on missions because I knew how dangerous they were, reports I handed in to M in written form because I didn’t think I could get the words out.” He closes his eyes and remembers those times, how much it had hurt him to do it but knowing knowing that he had to do his job because the guilt of not doing it would be worse.

It was always worth it when James came home alive, usually battered and bruised for his efforts, but there was the ever-present fear that one day he wouldn’t come back. Some didn’t. They had both mourned the loss of colleagues and friends. And Q didn’t think he could survive losing James, but hadn’t ever voiced it out loud for fear of tempting fate.

Now, now things were easier. James had been officially decommissioned as a Double O, but, as per tradition, no other active agent would take that title for as long as he was alive. 003 was a number no one had filled for the past 20 years for the same reason.

“I should have thought before storming into your office earlier,” James says, regret tinging his words.

“That’s not why I’m telling you this.” He sighs and runs a hand over his face, nudging his glasses out of the way for a moment. “I want you to know that the thought has always been there but actually thinking of doing it, actually stopping you, made me sick to my stomach.”

James kisses the top of Q’s head and shifts on the sofa so that he’s facing him. He waits patiently while Q does the same, arms resting together along the back of the sofa cushions.

“In your position I don’t think I could have done the same. Christ, Q, I couldn’t even let you go to a conference without going with you. And I know why M let me go with you.”

“It’s understandable, given your history. That’s why I had you see if you could break into my house.”

“Because if I can’t, no one can?”

“Well, I had 004 try as well. Neither of you managed it but it was still a worthwhile exercise. I’m probably just as concerned as you are, though much better at hiding it.”  
James grins at him, and curls his hand around the back of his neck.

“You know, you still haven’t said if I have the job.”

Q laughs. “Of course you can have it. I read your application when you went back to M’s office, and I know he offered you several positions that you turned down.” He narrows his eyes. “But you can’t use our new garage to restore your cars. They’ll invariably be taken out and blown up or sunk by another agent.”

“How about just one.”

Q hums. “Maybe. Please don’t sweet talk my mechanics,” he warns, once he sees that glint of mischief in James’ eyes.

“They already like me, I don’t have to.”

“Some of them like you, but they all have work to do. You will have work to do.”

“Hmm, I like getting my hands dirty,” James murmurs, his hands travelling down Q’s back as he nudges him forwards.

“No wonder you’re leaving the field. That line is awful,” Q tells him, pretending to be unimpressed whilst his skin heats and tingles thrum along his skin as hands toy with the waistband of his pyjamas.

James goes to open his mouth and Q stops him with a finger on his lips. “If you say anything, anything at all about putting your mouth to better use I will introduce you to the spare bedroom.”

They stare at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing, Q’s eyes tearing up and James smiling his most open and wonderful smile.

The cats, having been roused from whatever corner of the house they were lying in, scamper into the room. Feynman goes straight for Q’s lap, as she always does, head angles up wards as she demands affection. Tesla walks up James’ leg and presses her claws in lightly until she too is treated to neck scritches.

Tension gone and serious moment over, they rearrange themselves more comfortably and change the channel to something they both actually want to watch.

“I was wondering.”

“Yes, James?”

“Would you help me move the last of my things over from the flat?”

Q chuckles. “Of course.”

***  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also still (slowly) working on some other 00Q writing projects but things have been busy in RL... and I've been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts 3 as well so I'll get back to it soon!!!


End file.
